


The Bandana Code: Pale Blue

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Alcohol, Bandana Alex, Blonde Alex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Flagging, Football, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Pale Blue, Public Blow Jobs, Ravens, Semi-Public Blow Job, Sports, The Bandana Code, Top Alex, bathroom blow job, hanky code, sports bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: He smirked as he noticed the pale blue bandana tied around Alex's left wrist as seemingly innocent as a bracelet. So he wants his dick sucked tonight. Jack was more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Bandana Code: Pale Blue

Jack and Josh walked into the sports bar to find it packed. Everywhere you looked there were Ravens jerseys and Jack couldn't help but smile at the home town pride on full display.

He noticed Alex waving at them from a corner table on the other side of the room and started fighting his way through the crowd as Josh made his way to the bar.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted as he dropped into one of the empty chairs.   
"Hey man," Alex responded though he was already distracted by the TV screen of which they had the perfect view.

"No Rian tonight?" Josh appeared at Jack's side, a drink in each hand. He wordlessly handed one to Jack as he sat down beside him.  
"Nah, he's on a date," Zack explained.   
"Ooh, lucky him."

Jack couldn't seem to stop himself from watching Alex out of the corner of his eye. He'd recently bleached his hair and to say that it suited him would be the understatement of the century. It made him look so good that Jack had to fight against the urge to bend him over and fuck him senseless every time he saw him. Whilst Alex probably wouldn't mind he was pretty sure it wouldn't go down too well with the others.

He smirked as he noticed the pale blue bandana tied around Alex's left wrist as seemingly innocent as a bracelet. _So he wants his dick sucked tonight._ Jack was more than happy to oblige.

The game soon began and Jack repeatedly found himself trying not to laugh. He had never heard so many people shouting at a TV at once.

His family had never been into football so it had only really been in more recent years that Jack had started to watch the sport. He still wasn't used to the level of passion and dedication some people had.

About half an hour before half time Jack decided to use the toilet. If anything happened whilst he was gone he had no doubt he'd hear it and he wanted to beat the horrendous queue that would inevitably form come the break.

As he was drying his hands he heard the door open behind him. "Looks like you had the right idea." He turned around with a casual smile as Alex approached him. "Yeah well, I figured I might as well beat the rush." Alex merely hummed in response.

He stopped a matter of inches away from Jack, eyes alight with mischief as he smirked. "We've got..." He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Twenty three minutes until half time. I think we should make the most of it, don't you?"

Jack's hand came down to grip tightly on Alex's bandana coloured wrist. He raised an eyebrow as Alex sent him a wicked grin. "What did you have in mind?"

Alex grinned as he pulled Jack into the nearest stall, locking the door behind them. He pulled Jack against him and their lips met in an eager kiss.

A loud cheer sounded from the other room making Alex smirk against his lips. "Looks like we're not the only ones scoring tonight." Jack snorted, shaking his head a little at the lame excuse for a joke.

Alex nipped a little at his lower lip as they continued their heated embrace, both desperately horny. "Tick tock Jacky." Alex panted as he broke away from the kiss.

Jack dropped down to his knees, palming the obvious bulge in Alex's, too tight to be healthy, jeans. "Fuck." He hissed, arching into Jack's touch. "Wanted you since you walked in that damn door." He mumbled as Jack continued to tease.

Jack would have loved to drag this out longer but he was fully aware that they were on the clock.

He deftly undid Alex jeans, pulling them down his thighs. He smirked a little at the fact he wasn't wearing underwear but wasn't sure any would be able to fit under those jeans anyway.

He ran his tongue up the underside of Alex's pulsing cock causing the older lad to moan in approval. He was already leaking precum leaving Jack to believe he hadn't been exaggerating about how long he'd been waiting. He lapped at the slit a little, enjoying the salty tang and the little noises Alex made as his hand came to grip in Jack's hair. "Jack I swear to god-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off with a moan as Jack took in his head, sucking teasingly as he used his tongue to caress the sensitive skin. "Oh shit, oh shit." Alex's jaw was slack as he watched Jack work. It was quite frankly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

Jack kept the eye contact as he began to swallow Alex down further. He bobbed his head, taking him in inch by inch until he was touching the back of his throat. He swallowed around him eliciting a whimper before drawing back off to the tip.

He ran his tongue over every inch of Alex's shaft as he moved back down, sucking as hard as he could. "Oh god, so good." Alex choked out, eyes fluttering shut as his thighs quivered with pleasure and anticipation.

Jack pulled off completely making Alex whine, his eyes springing open. They held a dark desperate edge which was the only indication of just how close he was. Jack was gonna have some fun with this.

He trailed his tongue slowly over Alex's balls, caressing them one at a time. He let out a whimper as his head fell back against the wall. "Jesus Christ Jack!" He groaned. "You're too good at this." Jack simply smirked in response.

He slowly moved down to Alex's perineum before licking back up his length like a lollipop. He took him back into his mouth, creating a tight seal around him as he sucked hard.

Alex's grip on Jack tightened as he held him where he wanted him and began to gently thrust into his mouth. Jack relaxed his jaw and throat, focusing on controlling his breath as Alex used his mouth, fucking him desperately. Jack sucked hard, eagerly stimulating every inch of Alex he was given.

"Oh shit, oh shit! Jack, I'm close. I'm gonna cum!" Jack took a firm grip on Alex's hips and took him to the base. He cried out in pleasure as Jack pulled out all the stops, bobbing up and down and sucking hard.

Alex back arched and he squirmed in place as he released a string of breathy whines as he raced towards his climax, he was so damn close. "Jack!" He gasped. He sounded needy and strung out and it was hot as hell.

Jack pulled back so he was just sucking hard on his tip and took a firm grip of his dick. He began pumping hard and fast as his tongue teased the sensitive skin, watching through his eyelashes as Alex came undone above him.

He came hard, moaning loudly as he filled Jack's mouth; his hand knotting tight in his hair. Jack swallowed every droplet greedily, jerking him through the high and milking him for everything he had.

"Fuck." Alex gasped, leaning heavily against the wall for support. "You're way too good at that." Jack grinned as he pulled off and got to his feet.   
"There's no such thing as too good." He leaned in and kissed him slow and sensual. "Besides that's a skill that's gotten me out of multiple speeding tickets." Alex snorted, pulling back and wiggling back into his jeans.

"We better get out of here before everyone needs to go." He pressed a swift kiss to Jack's lips once more before they headed back out into the main room where everyone was still engrossed in the game.

They made the most of the short line at the bar and got drinks for the table before heading back to Josh and Zack.

"You two have been gone ages! Was there a queue or something?" Josh asked in disbelief.  
"Nah we just figured we'd make the most of the empty bathroom and bang," Alex said, completely straight-faced. Jack laughed at Josh's mortified expression whilst Zack just rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. If you'd been getting laid we'd have heard you out here."

The pair exchanged a smirk as half time was called and everyone rushed towards the toilet and bar. 


End file.
